


......when we’re ninety-two, the same as seventeen

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 17 by Pink Sweat$ ft. DK and Joshua, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: Just Seokmin and Joshua slow-dancing to 17.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	......when we’re ninety-two, the same as seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Seokmin and Joshua did so well on their collaboration with Pink Sweat$ and I could imagine them slowly dancing while 17 is playing. 
> 
> I think you should listen to “17” when you read this. 
> 
> And yes, I wrote this at 2 am because I cannot move on from the song. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Joshua smiled softly staring at Seokmin lying on his arms, a thought suddenly came to his mind, he pulled away from Seokmin, grabbing his phone and pressing play on Spotify. The tune of 17 slowly filled their ears. He got off the bed and reached his hand out, pulling Seokmin up with him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing close as Seokmin wrapped his arms around his waist and started swaying slowly.

> _𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶_
> 
> _𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶_

The memory of how they first met, slowly filled Joshua's mind. How Seokmin, being the sunshine he is, smiled widely at him and greeted Joshua in his broken English, "Hi I'm Seokmin! I love pepperoni pizza!" with much enthusiasm. Joshua knew from that day that he got something to look forward to, each day. That he wouldn't mind starting his day with Seokmin's sunshine smile and enthusiastic greeting.

> _... 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺_
> 
> _𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦_
> 
> _𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭_

They swayed slowly to the music, not following any particular dance or rhythm. Just feeling the music flowing around them and their feelings for each other moving them. Joshua looked into Seokmin’s eyes, the eyes that had captured him since the day they met. He had never seen eyes like that before, Joshua doesn't look at other people's eyes most of the time, but Seokmin is an exception, he got eyes that he wanted to write songs about and right now, he was lost in them and he wouldn't mind being lost in those eyes forever. There was nothing else right then, no sounds, no people, none can interrupt them. Just Joshua and Seokmin in their little world.

> _.... 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥_
> 
> _𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥_
> 
> _𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘮_

To be honest, Joshua didn't know how he fell in love with Seokmin. One day, he just woke up and realized that he loves Seokmin. Seokmin slowly filled his days. The way he laughs, smiles, sing his heart out and everything he does, makes his heart flutter. Seokmin really got that effect on him and Joshua would gladly be drawned by that effect every day. 

Joshua stretched out his hands and slowly patted Seokmin's cheeks, humming contentedly as they continued slow dancing. As the song already approached its ending, he tried to pull away. Seokmin shook his head, smiling as he held him almost impossibly closer as he kept swaying.

“Stay,” Seokmin whispered, and Joshua did. He leaned in and kissed him as slowly as they were moving, his fingers gently touching Seokmin's nape. “I love you so much,” he said against his lips. “What would I do without you?”

"You cannot live without me," Seokmin bashfully answered.

Joshua just smiled at that as they continued to dance, picking him up and spinning him around playfully after a bit and not being able to hide the fond, love-filled smile that broke out on his face when Seokmin let out a laugh.

“Stay with me forever, _My love_?” Joshua asked, running a hand through Seokmin’s hair.

“I’ll stay with you forever, you know that."

> _.... 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺-𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯._

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me, SEOKSOO DOMESTIC!! 
> 
> ++ SEVENTEEN COMEBACK IN OCTOBER!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you!
> 
> twt: @chasinghui


End file.
